UnDead Nightmare
by momo7902
Summary: 2016, four years after the cure to cancer was created. What seemed like a brilliant miracle slowly turned into a nightmare when a zombie apocalypse was created. Read as a group of highschoolers take on UnDead humans, soldiers, and each other. Rated T, rating will change to M eventually for sexual content, blood & gore, swearing, violence, and much more
1. Characters and Information

**Author's Note: Damn people, I figured since we just started school there wouldn't be a lot of submittions. Boy was I wrong! I got 30 OC's!  
Since I'm such a nice person, and I liked most of everyones OC's, I decided to accept everyone. So hurray, fun for all :)  
But, because of that, I'm gonna have to split people into groups (because it'd be too much to write if 30 people were all together). And eventually I'll have to kill a few (maybe a bunch) of people. DON'T WORRY, it won't be at the beginning of the story!  
So I'll just put the list of people who got accepted, but DON'T STOP READING AFTER THE LIST OF PEOPLE, I have important stuff that needs to be said at the bottom of the this. So just please, READ THIS WHOLE PAGE, AND ALL YOUR QUESTIONS WILL (POSSIBLY) BE ANSWERED.**

**I gave every character some sort of stereo-type nickname (that they won't be referred by), this way I can type them out a lot easier without getting them wrong. If you don't think that the stereo-type nickname matches them, just PM me or something but don't worry, I won't make them act exactly like it says. And I did it just to be funny too, so yeah!**

* * *

**PEOPLE ACCEPTED!**

**Soldiers:**

**1. ****Jacqueline Gibson (DeathtoAll) THE TOUGH CHICK SOLDIER  
****2. ****Takuya Lockheart (raidersfan777) THE DEVOTED SOLDIER  
****3. ****Jackson Tindall (DeathtoAll) THE BAD BOY SOLDIER  
****4. ****Nicole Braydn (Christopher564) THE NORMAL SOLDIER  
****5. ****Väinö Jyväsjärvi (Diciannove) THE CARING SOLDIER  
****6. ********Elena De Sanctis (Diciannove) THE 'FOLLOW THE RULES OR I'LL KILL YOU' SOLDIER**

* * *

**Townies:**

**1. ****Lola King (FallingSunset) THE KID  
****2. ********Oliver Crowley (DeadWords) THE CHARMER**

* * *

**Students:**

**1. ****Carmine Rollins (Momo7902) THE BAD BOY  
****2. ****Hailey Morgan Cook (shippofan2k) THE HAPPY GIRL  
****3. ****Katherine Abigel Henderson (Gravenimage) YOUR EVERYDAY GIRL  
****4. ****Adrian Abigail Henderson (Gravenimage) THE SWEET GUY  
****5. ****Luke Donovan (DeadWords) CONFIDENT NERD  
****6. ****Jeffery Jackson (Christopher564) THE WEIRDO  
****7. ****Erin King (FallingSunset) THE AMBITIOUS GIRL  
****8. ****Kathryn Hotori (MikiMoke) THE SLY GIRL  
****9. ****Trevor Brightwings (ZombieManiac) THE EMOTIONAL GUY  
****10. ****Elijah Stone (drakeonis) THE INTIMIDATING GUY  
****11. ****Vanessa Brightwings (ZombieManiac) YOUR EVERYDAY GIRL #2  
****12. ****Charlotte Mathers (sorry it wouldn't let me put your username in) THE BOSSY GIRL  
****13. ****Alex Mercer (Killer-Gear) THE SERIOUS GUY  
****14. ****Alexander Delacroix (xXxLone ProdigyxXx) EMO KID  
****15. ****Sasaki Kusanagi (BladeOfTheEclispe) THE WISE ASAIN  
****16. ****Neil Hiroshi Stark (Hell Devil 13) THE REBEL  
****17. ****Ryan Greyson (Digital Saviour) THE MISLEADING GUY  
****18. ****Patrick O'Ryan (Irish Templar) THE JOCKSTER  
****19. ****Amber Roselia Jordan (ZoeythePinkNinja) TYPICAL GIRL  
****20. ****Anthony Michall Underwood (ZoeythePinkNinja) TYPICAL BOY  
****21. ****Jacob B. Wilson (unknown ray) VENGEFUL GUY  
****22. ****Sara MacTire (unknown ray) SENSITIVE GIRL **

* * *

**THE GROUPS: STUDENTS ONLY**

**Group 1:**

**1. Carmine Rollins (momo7902)  
2. Katherine Abigel Henderson (Gravenimage)  
3. Charlotte Mathers (sorry it wouldn't let me put your username in)  
4. Trevor Brightwings (ZombieManiac)  
5. Neil Hiroshi Stark (Hell Devil 13)**

**Group 2:**

**1. Hailey Morgan Cook (shippofan2k)  
2. Elijah Stone (drakeonis)  
3. Alex Mercer (Killer-Gear)  
4. Patrick O'Ryan (Digital Saviour)  
5. Adrian Abigail Henderson (Gravenimage)**

**Group 3:**

**1. Luke Donovan (DeadWords)  
2. Jeffery Jackson (Christopher564)  
3. Kathryn Hotori (MikiMoke)  
4. Sara MacTire (unknown ray)  
5. Ryan Greyson (Digital Saviour)  
6. Anthony Michall Underwood (ZoeythePinkNinja)**

**Group 4: **

**1. Erin King (FallingSunset)  
2. Vanessa Brightwings (ZombieManiac)  
3. Alexander Delacroix (xXxLone ProdigyxXx)  
4. Sasaki Kusanagi (BladeOfTheEclipse)  
5. Amber Roselia Jordan (ZoeythePinkNinja)  
6. Jacob B. Wilson (unknown ray)**

**Because some people will die and other things may happen, these groups won't all stay the same. And eventually all the groups will meet up and be as one.**

* * *

**COUPLES:  
If you want your character to end up with a certain person, then just PM it to me. Don't review it unless you absolutely have to, I'd like to keep it a suprise. But here are people who already have couples (basically the owners wanted their people to date eachother)**

******Väinö Jyväsjärvi **& ******Elena De Sanctis  
Anthony Michall Underwood & Amber Roselia Jordan**

**********Like I said, just PM a couple and I'll do so. Thanks.**

* * *

**********FIRST CHAPTER:  
The the first chapter will be posted sometime this week, no later than Saturday or Sunday. I can't promise quick updates all the time 'cause (random fact about me) I'm in a private school (it's a prepratory school) and I get a LOT of homework. (But I'm sick so I might be home for a few days).**

**********So if I do stay home from school tomorrow then I'll post the chapter on Tuesday (maybe tomorrow after all), if I go to school then I'll post it on Wenseday, possibly Friday.**

* * *

**********EXTRA:  
So, I don't know if you guys know about my sister (she actually posted characters for this story - ZombieManiac), but awhile back she made an SYOC story on here too and decided to do a poll (I helped out on that). So, I'm going to do the same.  
What I'll do is: at the end of every chapter, I'll put a poll on my profile about the chapter (or the next chapter). Sometimes it'll ask what you want to see in the next chapter and other times it'll just be opinion polls. I'd like if you'd join in on the polls, because it makes it more fun and it actually helps out.**

**********Also, later on in the story I'll PM each reviewer and give them a little 'interview' and put it on the Author's note.**

**********And if my story gets deleted or blocked randomly, don't worry. I have everyone's characters and the info saved on a file and I'll just re-post it. If they delete my account I'll just do the same thing. So I'm ready for you Rule Breaker Geeks!**

**********P.S. I'll also post a Halloween Special Chapter**

* * *

**********INFORMATION:  
The story takes place in October 3, 2016. Location is Seattle, Washington in a made up private school called Buddington High, located barely on the outskirts of Seattle. Now Seattle is a big city, practically a mini New York City (believe it or not, I grew up there), so it seemed like the perfect place for a zombie outbreak since I know the place so well.**

* * *

**********So there you have it. If you've got any question, just PM me. Keep an eye out for the story and I'll be posting the first chapter shortly. Soooo see you soon~ :)**


	2. Prelude

**********Author's Note: Well this is the Prelude, but I guess in a way you can say it's a really crappy sneak peek of what's to come... or rather how it all went down. Just something to get you all excited for what's to come. So I'll stop talkin' and let you guys enjoy~**

* * *

**********Prelude:**

**********2012**

"After many years of research, and the hard work spent from our fellow doctors and scientist, the cure for cancer has been created. Many cancer patients as well as non diagnosed people are crying tears of joy now as I announce that the cure is being sent to every hospital in the United States. I am proud to say that cancer is no more."

**2014**

"It's been two years since the disease of cancer has been abolished. Many people have lived happier and longer lives and now do not need to worry about their lives being claimed by the fiend we once knew as cancer. New things have been created, many sick patients have changed. The cure has been sent to Europe, Asia, and many other places as well. Society is thriving, and the world has been reborn into a better place."

**2015**

"All across America, strange riots have been breaking out. The police say the riots have been more and more frequent and violent. They say they have everything under control, but citizens are starting to grow a little wary, some have even started preparing for what they believe is 'the end of the world' coming soon. In other news, over fifty thousand people have been sent to the hospital after doctors say are strange simptons for people to be having. Many new problems are left unsolved."

* * *

**This is all being said by a news reporter. So, I'll be posting a first chapter soon, so keep an eye out. This was just to get you guys pumped for what's comin', so I hope you all are excited, I'm sure as hell am! So stay tune!**


	3. The Rise

**Author's Note: Bare with me people, this is a LONG chapter (well for me to type that is). Took me almost a whole week, goodness MoMo what's gone wrong with your head?!****  
****Well now I'm finally done with it and now you guys can read it. I've been sick sadly, and highschool drama's been packing on my shoulders like weights so that's why it took so long sorry. The chapter starts off slow but it'll build up by the end and on the beginning of the next chapter (which I'll try and type quicker). I just got a video game today, hurray! Call of Duty MW2 and still playing Dead Space 2 (which F.Y.I. necromorphs are WAY scarier than zombies). But either way, enjoy the chapter and please review! :)**

**WARNING: The following content is rated T (15 or older) for violence, blood & gore, torture, swearing, use of drugs, explicit nudity, and sexual content with possible rape (the rating will change to M overtime). You have been warned.**

**Summary: 2016, four years after the cure to cancer was created. What seemed like a brilliant miracle slowly turned into a nightmare when a zombie apocalypse was created. Read as a group of high schoolers take on UnDead humans, soldiers, and each other.**

**UnDead Nightmare****  
****by Momo7902**

* * *

_Some have been thought brave because they were afraid to run away._  
_- Anonymous_

**Act I: End of Our Beginning, Start of Our End**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Rise**

Each foot that seemed to slowly set onto the blood covered floor made some sort of noise. It annoyed Carmine very much.

Along with him was Neil and Kathy who slowly but silently followed him. Because of the power shortage on the upper floor, the library was almost completely black, only leaving a twitching light at the end of the aisle. _Damn it,_ Carmine thought, _where's a flashlight when you need one._

"Hey," Carmine heard Kathy whisper from behind. He turned slightly, not letting his guard down one bit. "Can we walk a little faster; this place is giving me the creeps." Carmine gripped his metal baseball bat a little tighter as he looked around. "We're walking as fast as we can. Any faster we might trip on whatever crap is on the ground here," Neil whispered loudly. "Alright, I was only asking," Kathy said, pushing one of her pony tails over her shoulder.

Carmine suddenly feels some sort of wind blow across his cheek and pauses, causing Neil and Kathy to run into him. Neil snickered slightly, "What's the problem-"

He was cut off by Carmine who held his hand up, signaling for him to stay quiet. Dead silence soon followed. But something unusual had broken it, something almost inhuman. The sounds of severed breathing arose in the air, and it seemed to be getting closer to the trio.

The silence fully broke when something loud and heavy collided with the floor. The banging noise echoed in their ears, shaking the floor slightly as Kathy yelped lightly. "What was that?" she asked, her voice no longer in a whisper.

"It sounded like a... bookshelf," Carmine said. "A bookshelf?" Kathy repeated.

"That's too loud to be a bookshelf. Besides, stuff like that doesn't just fall over unless-"

Carmine turns to face Neil, about ready to argue with him when he sees something. It looked like a shadowy figure creeping up behind Kathy who seemed to be completely oblivious of the thing behind her.

Neil saw the look on Carmine's face and turned to look himself. Both of them stood, looking like silhouettes.

"What are you two staring at?" Kathy asked, turning around as she saw the shadowy figure which was only mere inches away from her. The shadow's cold, grey, and blood covered hands reached out before her and grabbed hold of her shoulder.

She screamed.

**Two hours ago...****  
****October 3, 2016 - Seattle, Washington 12:34:13 P.M.**

"You're listening to Modern Music on 98.9."

Cough Syrup by Young the Giant started playing through Carmine's headphones attached to his iPod. With the rhythm of the song he slightly tapped his foot and bobbed his head as he took another bite of his ham sandwich. It was lunch time at Buddington High. Everyone was eating with their friends, chatting away with half full mouths as the downstairs cafeteria let off an aroma of pizza and hamburgers.

Away from the crowd and near the corner of the room sat Carmine Rollins. There he sat alone, music from the radio blasting through his head piece headphones as he finished up the last of his sandwich, wiping his mouth off with his arm. Every now and then for some unnatural reason, someone would try and sit down at his table, hoping to make friends with him. It was usually girls, which he didn't really understand why. Not like he gave a damn though, Carmine could care less about his social status. But today was going to be different for him, for some reason he knew that for a fact.

A couple of tables away sat a girl with golden blond hair pulled into two pony tails. She stared at Carmine longingly as she sighed, slowly taking bites from her pizza. "Are you staring at him again, Kathy?" Haily Morgan Cook, the junior sitting next to Katherine Abigel Henderson asked in a teasing voice.

"N-No. I was just eating my pizza," Kathy retorted, taking a huge bite out of her food. "Give it a rest girl, you were practically drooling a second ago," Charlotte Mathers also teased as she combed her fingers through her blonde hair. "I mean sheesh, I'm surprised he didn't notice," Vanessa Brightwings joins in on the conversation. Kathy smacks her hands on the table, her cheeks slightly pink.

"Goodness guys, why are you all on my case?!" Haily laughed, drinking down a bottle of Sprite as she looked over at him. "I'll admit, he is kinda cute, but if he weren't so damn rude I might actually like him. I don't know how you see past that thick, rude, and douche bag shell of his," Haily said.

"I don't know... I mean, he doesn't seem that bad. You guys have to have a class or two with him ya know," Kathy said, sounding a little defensive.

"You know, if you like him so much, why don't you go over there and sit next to him," Charlotte suddenly suggested. Kathy softly smiled and shook her head. "Nah, that'd be too obvious-"

"Wouldn't you want him to know you like him? Honestly, most of the girls who do like him... which there aren't a lot, are too chicken to actually go up and tell him. If you just go up to him and show him whose boss, he'll be crawling all over your feet," Charlotte explained. Kathy could hardly imagine Carmine ever doing that, but what Charlotte said was enough to get Kathy on her feet.

"You know what, fine I'll go up and talk to him. I won't tell him I like him yet though, I'll let him figure that out himself," she giggled, winking at her friends as she stood up to throw the remains of her food away.

When Kathy looked over, she noticed that Carmine wasn't at his table. She looked over at the exit and saw him leaving the cafeteria.

Kathy scurried out of the cafeteria, now entering a gray and empty hallway. "Hey," she called out.

Carmine turned his head and saw Kathy walking up to him. "Hi," she greeted him.

"Um, who are you?" Carmine asked suddenly. "Oh, it's me Kathy. You know, I'm your lab partner in biology and we were assigned to study a history project together once in our history class," she said.

"What do you want?" he bluntly asked.

"Since we have biology next class together, I figured you wouldn't mind if I just tagged around with you until then," she said. It was silent for a moment, and Kathy could sense the awkwardness in the air. Finally, Carmine shrugged his shoulders, put his hands in his pockets, and while walking he responded, "Whatever."

The two walked down the empty hallway. Kathy looked out the windows spread across the hallway wall, staring down at the almost full parking lot. She followed Carmine to the end of the hallway were they turned to walk up a couple of steps. They then reached the second floor, which had a few kids carrying books around and few just sitting in the hallway chatting. Kathy noticed that Carmine was making no attempt to talk to her, and she wasn't really either.

"So," she began, "Did you hear about the news this morning. Apparently a huge riot started early this morning outside the Colombia Tower, more than fifty people were involved in it. They had to call the S.W.A.T. team and a couple of soldiers to take care of it. The news didn't say anything about it afterwards, but my Dad works there. He called me this morning and said they ended up shooting everyone in the riot."

Carmine ran his fingers through his faux hawk hair as he sighed. "Yeah, crazy shit like that's been goin' on all over the town. Maybe even the whole country," he said. Suddenly, a few teens ran down the hallway, dragging a kid with them. "What's going on?" Kathy asked.

"Oh, he's really sick and I'm taking him to the nurse's room," the student responded, quickly speed walking pass them.

"Then there's that," Carmine pointed. "There's a bunch of people across the state getting sick. Seriously, one second everyone's all better after 'cancer abolishment' happened, and now everyone's getting more sick than the last time!" he exclaimed.

"Well that's life," Kathy said, following Carmine up another flight of steps. They soon reached the third floor where some of the students were attending classes. While Carmine was walking down the hallway, he happened to glance out the window. His eye caught on something strange.

Outside in the parking was a lone man walking in an odd, limping way. Carmine couldn't see the guy really well, but he could tell something was wrong with him as Carmine stopped in his tracks. Kathy, unaware of him stopping, bumped into him. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Carmine stared at the guy for a few seconds before he vanished behind one of the buses. "Nothing," he lied, "Thought I saw something."

They reached the end of the hallway as they made a slight turn. Slightly hidden behind a wall was another fleet of stairs. Kathy's never been back here, so she had no idea where he was leading her.

Kathy carefully followed him up the stairs, watching while he dug in his pocket. He pulled out a bobby pin and stuck it in the lock of a metal door at the top of the steps. After a moment of fidgeting with the lock, the door made a click noise and opened.

"You know how to lock pick?" Kathy asked. "Hell yeah, it's way easy," he said.

Carmine opened the door, and soon sunlight was looking down on them, the sound of the wind silently blowing across them. They were on the roof.

The roof was wide, surrounded by a fence barrier, and in the far corner was a tool shed.

Leaning against the fence was a boy who'd apparently been up there already before they arrived. Carmine and him almost looked like twins, having the same height and hair style, even the same skin color, but Carmine was a blond, and his hair was jet black.

Carmine smirked as he approached him, punching him lightly in the shoulder. "What's up Neil," Carmine chuckled.

Neil Hiroshi Stark turned to look at Carmine, smirking himself as he fixed the gray jacket he was wearing. "Hey," he said.

"What are you doin' up here so early, you figured out how to budge the door too?" Carmine asked. "Shit man, easiest thing I've ever accomplished," Neil laughed.

Carmine leaned his back against the fence as he unbuttoned the top button of his white button up, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows and quickly digging his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes that read "Lucky Strike" on the front cover. He opened it and places it between his lips, using his other hand to pull out a tiny pocket lighter.

"You smoke?" Kathy asked, shock written in her voice. Carmine looked up at her dully.

"Are you going to tell on me?" he asked, his voice holding no emotion. It barely sounded like a question.

"Hey guys," Neil broke in, "There's something goin' on down there."

Carmine turned around and Kathy joined the two as they looked down at the main entrance of the school. There was a student, walking ominously down the pathway. He wobbled lightly as his arms swayed a bit. "No shit, there is something going on," Carmine commented, blowing smoke through his lips.

Down at the entrance, two teachers and a nurse rushed after the student. "Parker, where in the world are you going," the P.E. teacher cried.

"You're too sick to be wandering around, come back inside and wait for your parents to come and pick you up dear," the nurse responded. All of a sudden, the student stopped and started coughing. It was a ghastly sight. Blood started seeping out his mouth, spraying on the beige dirt and ruining his uniform.

Parker grabbed onto his chest as his knees buckled, howling horrifying. "Oh my God," Kathy said, covering her mouth with both hands.

Before long, Parker stopped coughing as he fell to ground, looking to be having a seizure, maybe even a heart attack. The nurse ran over to the boy's aid as she tried to hold his arms down. The boy then went limp. He moved not a muscle, and he stopped screaming at the top of his lungs. The nurse put her fingers on his neck and bent down close to his face, looking up at the two teachers as her eyes shook. "He's dead," she said. "Quick, someone call an ambulance!"

"What the hell do you have me lookin' at dude?" Carmine asked, biting the tip of his cigarette.

But by some disastrous miracle, the boy's hand twitched. He sat up slowly, and the nurse looked at him happily. "Oh, thank heavens your OK," she said. "Come with me, we need to get you-"

What the three students saw next would change their lives forever. Kathy screamed, but then held onto her mouth to cover it. The cigarette in Carmine's now O shaped mouth fell out, and Neil's eyes grew wide.

The boy sat up and grabbed the nurse's arms, pulling her in close as his jaw stretched open abnormally. He sped up close to her and bit down on her neck. The nurse screamed at the top of her lungs as she fell backwards, giving the boy an advantage to completely mutilate the nurse and eat at her flesh, her blood spraying everywhere. The other teachers already ran away, leaving the woman to her dismay.

"What the- is he some sort of cannibal or something?" Neil questioned.

Just hearing the ripping noises and the screaming, followed by the splattering of blood was just enough to send Carmine over the edge, throwing up the little amount of lunch he ate. "I'm so confused, what just happened?!" Kathy asked. "That kid just... he just got up and started eating the nurse!" Neil shouted.

"Did he go crazy or something?! And what if he goes into the school and starts doing that-"

"...Guys," Carmine broke in, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. "That kid isn't there anymore." Carmine pointed down at the nurse's corpse on the ground. The kid was nowhere in sight. "What the hell, does that mean he went into the school or something?" Neil asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm sure as hell not staying here to find out," Carmine shouted.

"What, are we just going to leave the school?" Neil asked.

"I'd rather leave the school then stay here and get munch on by some cannibal," Kathy said. Carmine and the others jogged over to the metal door as they ran down the stairs, stopping at the end of the steps when the intercom suddenly came on.

"Attention students," the principle's voice boomed through every speaker, "There's a situation going on in the bottom floor, so the whole school is going into lockdown. Teachers must keep all the students in the classrooms and pull in whatever students are still in the hallway," he said frantically.

"I repeat, there's-"

The intercom screeched loudly before turning off, leaving the whole school in silence. Carmine frowned.

"It's begun."

* * *

**A few notes of apologies for this:****  
****I feel like the ending was rushed.****  
****I feel like I didn't type some of the people right.****  
****And I feel like you guys are bored.**

**This chapter started off slow and ended right when things were happening, but that means the next chapters starts off with the good stuff right away. Please be nice when you R&R (especially if you have a complaint) and stay tune~**


End file.
